Sugar Rush: Circus Nightmare
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A circus called Cirque des Cauchemars appears in Sugar Rush, lead by the mysterious Ringmaster. At first, the Sugar Rush racers and their allies thinks she is nice. But once they all leave Sugar Rush so they can go explore the rest of the arcade, the Ringmaster turns Sugar Rush into a circus nightmare. Can they stop her? Sequel to Sugar Rush: Holiday Curses.
1. The Surprise

**Chapter 1: The Surprise**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 3rd 2109"_

One morning in Sugar Rush, Vanellope awoke to the sound of shouts coming through her window. She rubbed her eyes, dragged herself out of bed, and stumbled over to her window.

"What the heck is that?" Vanellope asked wearily, completely awake.

Vanellope looked out her east window. She looked over at a park that was next to Sugar Town, which was usually empty. However, she saw something new. In the center of the park, a massive circus had been set up, colored so vividly that it gave her a headache. There were eight small brightly colored stalls in front of the entrance, and there was a black and purple colored caravan on the west side of the circus. However, from what she could see, there was no one in the circus yet. Vanellope looked out her south window, where she saw the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe gathering outside. She frowned and activated a speaker.

"Members of Sugar Rush, please meet your leader at the finishing line. Everyone else, please stay calm and carry on." Vanellope announced.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe did as Vanellope said. They got into their karts and headed to the racetrack, where they waited for Vanellope to show up. After ten minutes, Vanellope showed up, along with Toxika, who Vanellope had contacted and asked to leave Activist's Quest and come down to the racetrack.

"Well, everyone, I called you here because a circus has appeared in the game overnight." Vanellope announced.

Candlehead frowned.

"Do you know what it is about?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope shook her head.

"No, but I thought that it would be best if we approached it together, as a team." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded in agreement. Everyone got into their karts and started driving to the park (Toxika had to ride in the Blender with Vanellope, since she didn't have a kart).


	2. The Ringmaster

**Chapter 2: The Ringmaster**

After five minutes, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived at the circus. They got out of their karts and started making their way through the circus. The circus was all set up, as if was ready to do a show, but the only thing was that it looked abandoned. No one was there to work the place. It was just them.

"What is this place? And where is everyone?" Nougetsia asked.

Vanellope thought about it.

"I don't know. Just have a look around or something. Maybe we can find answers." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and they started looking for circus workers who could tell them about the circus. For the first five minutes, they didn't have any luck. But as they rounded a corner of a tent, they finally encountered someone. The figure was a 16 year old girl that had a slender figure, dark brown skin, greenish yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips, and long black hair with dark purple highlights tied in pigtails. She wore two golden vine bracelets around her wrists, a flower-like medallion around her neck, a top hat with a skull and crossbones on the front and blue and purple feathers on the side, a dark purple tailcoat with gold lining, a dark purple vest under her tailcoat, black pants, and black boots. However, it was a smile that they noticed first.

"Good morning, everyone. You guys look lost." the girl greeted.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yes, we were hoping to find someone that works here, so they could tell us exactly why a circus just appeared overnight." Vanellope explained.

The girl swept off her hat and effected a bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Ringmaster." the girl explained.

Gloyd frowned.

"So, are you supposed to be the head of this circus?" Gloyd asked.

The Ringmaster tipped her hat.

"That's me. I'm the headmistress of this circus, which is called Cirque des Cauchemars. How are you folks doing?" the Ringmaster asked.

"Fine, but…" Crumbelina started to reply.

"But fine isn't good enough for you, that right?" the Ringmaster asked.

Candlehead shrugged.

"Well, we were hoping..." Candlehead started to reply.

"You want more, huh? Well, there isn't any shame in that." the Ringmaster said. She then motioned for them to follow her, and she said "Come with me. I think I can fix you all up with exactly what your looking for.".

The Ringmaster led them to the caravan that Vanellope had seen while in her bedroom. She brought them inside and made her way to a little room that was towards the back of the caravan.

"Here you are, guys. We won't be disturbed here." the Ringmaster said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe sat down on fancy looking couches that were in the room. Once they were seated, Snowanna turned to the Ringmaster.

"So, tell me... Ringmaster, is it? How did you get here?" Snowanna asked.

The Ringmaster grinned.

"I blinked into existence, early in the morning. Everyone asked me for information, so I told them what I knew. I told them that we are a travelling circus consisting of NPCs, and we are putting on a show today." the Ringmaster replied.

"So, there are more of you? How many of you are there?" Rancis asked.

The Ringmaster shrugged.

"About twenty of us." the Ringmaster replied.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"So, is it okay if we explore and meet everyone?" Adorabeezle asked.

The Ringmaster frowned.

"No, you can't." the Ringmaster replied.

Taffyta raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Taffyta asked.

"Because we need to… prepare for our first show. We can't afford any distractions." the Ringmaster replied.

The Ringmaster then stood up and left the caravan. Once she was gone, Swizzle turned to the others.

"Is it me, or does something about her seem... strange?" Swizzle asked.

Candi nodded.

"Yeah, it feels like she's hiding something." Candi replied. She then asked "Swizzle, were you able to read her thoughts?".

Swizzle shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. It was like something was blocking my telepathy." Swizzle replied.

Citrusella shrugged.

"Maybe it's nothing. You guys shouldn't judge her." Citrusella said.

Vanellope sighed.

"Your right, Citrusella. Let's not judge Ringmaster." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and they left the caravan. They left the circus and started making their way towards Sugar Rush's exit, so they could head to Game Central Station.


	3. The Transformation

**Chapter 3: The Transformation**

Meanwhile, the Ringmaster walked to the center of the circus, where an enormous black and purple colored circus tent had been set up, towering as tall as the trees that were surrounding it. She walked into the tent, where it was pitch black. However, once she stepped into the tent, ten pairs of glowing red eyes appeared and stared at her. The Ringmaster looked straight at them, not looking afraid at all.

"I just met the racers and a couple of their friends. I told them the story I made up and they fell for it. We're ready to go through with the plan." the Ringmaster announced.

The owners of the glowing red eyes hissed quietly. The Ringmaster raised an eyebrow.

"I know what your thinking, but there's no way they'll be able to stop us after what we'll do to their game." the Ringmaster said reassuringly.

They thought about it and nodded before disappearing back into the darkness. The Ringmaster grinned, and she walked out of the tent and stopped a few feet away from it. Her hand started glowing red, and she shot a red beam of light into the sky, which pulsed out in expanding rings. As the rings of light moved outward, Sugar Rush started to transform. The game's theme turned into a haunted carnival version if it, the sky turned into a fiery orange color with black clouds, candy objects through the game turned into snapping carnivorous plants, the different vehicles transformed into tiny cars from which monsters emerged, different statues turned into statues of the Ringmaster, the racetrack turned into a rollercoaster, and the castle, all of the buildings in Sugar Town, and the kart bakery turned into more circus tents. Everyone in the game was also affected, and they turned into zombie versions of themselves. Once the transformation was complete, the Ringmaster grinned.

 _"There! It's all mine now, and no one's going to take it away from me!"_ the Ringmaster thought.


	4. Finding Out

**Chapter 4: Finding Out**

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were out of Sugar Rush. They had went to Super Mario 81 and had watched a kart race in the GCN Wario Colosseum course of the game (Super Mario 81 included all kinds of Mario games in different sections, whether they be the normal adventure kind, the RPGs, and the races). After that, they left Super Mario 81 and started looking for where they wanted to go next. However, as they made their way through Game Central Station, they noticed something strange. Creamy and two candy citizens were covered in red stains and tears, and they seemed to be pleading to Surge Protector.

"Please! You've got to stop her!" Creamy cried.

"S-She took over Sugar Rush!" one of the candy citizens wailed.

"Now, now, you three be quiet. I'm sure it was just a bad dream." Surge Protector said reassuringly.

"B-But, the inhabitants of this game... they're still in there with her!" the second candy citizen said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe made their way over to Creamy and the two candy citizens.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cinndon asked.

"These three claim that a girl named the Ringmaster took over Sugar Rush and turned it into a circus nightmare." the Surge Protector replied dully.

Surge Protector flickered for a moment before disappearing. Once he was gone, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe turned to Creamy and the two candy citizens.

"Creamy, tell us what's going on." Rancis said gently.

Creamy sighed and held her head in her hands.

"From what Surge told you, the Ringmaster took over Sugar Rush, and she turned it into a demented circus version of itself." Creamy replied.

The first candy citizen nodded.

"We got lucky and made it out. Everyone else wasn't as fortunate, and they got affected and turned into zombie versions of themselves." the candy citizen explained.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe looked into the tunnel grimly.

"Okay, we'll take care of this. You three go somewhere safe." Vanellope ordered.

Creamy and the candy citizens nodded and ran off. Once they were gone, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe entered the game portal.


	5. The Battle For Sugar Rush, Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Battle For Sugar Rush, Part 1**

After making their way through the tunnel, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe entered Sugar Rush, all of them having activated their powers while in the tunnel.

"Oh mod, this doesn't look like Sugar Rush anymore." Cinndon said as he looks across the now demented circus themed landscape.

Vanellope looked at everyone.

"We need to head to the park and find the Ringmaster." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, the candy citizens showed up and started walking slowly towards everyone, their dead soulless eyes fixed on them.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that? There are so many of our fans that are trying to kill us." Taffyta asked.

Jubileena generated a cherry bomb.

"Simple, Taffyta. We fight them off. Besides, they'll probably be fine again when we stop the Ringmaster and restore this game." Jubileena replied.

The zombie fans started to attack their idols and heroes, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe fought them off the best they could. Swizzle had the best luck, until one flew through the air at him. It happened to be one of his fans, a Push Pop that was named Konata. Swizzle flew out of the way and blasted Konata with an energy beam, sending her flying back onto the ground. Swizzle attempted to attack her again, but then he heard her speak.

"Swizzle?" Konata asked.

Konata knelt on the ground and looked around in confusion as her fellow candy citizens attacked the other Sugar Rush members. Before Swizzle could reply, Konata glitched red and was gone again, turned back into a soldier in the Ringmaster's army.

Rancis spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste at two candy citizens. The toxic sugar waste burned them completely, and they fell lifeless to the ground.

Three candy citizens walked towards Adorabeezle, but she used her claws to rip them apart.

Minty transformed into her Sakura form and then transformed her arm into a rifle. She used it to take down five candy citizens before turning to three other candy citizens. She attempted to fire bullets at them, but then she realized that the rifle had run out of bullets. She gasped and braced herself to get attacked by ducking and putting her arms on her head. However, Sticky blew the candy citizens up with marshmallow bombs.

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe finished fighting all of the zombie candy citizens. They regrouped and then moved on.


	6. The Battle For Sugar Rush, Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Battle For Sugar Rush, Part 2**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe reached the racetrack, which was a rollercoaster. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe's karts had been unaffected, but they now laid upside down away from the track and in the now abandoned grandstands, which were flipped and rotting. There were also food stands, game booths, and bumper cars that had appeared. Three groups of twelve zombie candy citizens made their way throughout the wreckage and started to approach the group.

"Here they come!" Rancis yelled.

The candy citizens started to attack them. Five candy citizens from the first group attacked from the left, but Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Sticky used their powers to destroy them. The remaining seven candy citizens from the first group approached them, but Toxika sent out roots and vines that ripped three of them apart, while Damon used his mod abilities to make the remaining four glitch and then disappear.

The next group attacked from the right, but Rancis, Taffyta, Cinndon, Adorabeezle, and Minty used their powers to destroy them.

The last group attacked from the front. Vanellope, Jubileena, Swizzle, and Candi destroyed the first half of the group, and Snowanna, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, and Candace finished off the second half.

Once they had fought off the candy citizens, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe moved into the bumper cars pen, where twenty candy citizens and six mutant candy plants were. They got on the bumper cars and drove them around the bumper car pen, using their powers to destroy the candy citizens and mutant candy plants as they drove. They left the bumper car pen and made their way to the gumdrop hills that were between the track and Diet Cola Mountain, destroying candy citizens as they went. Eventually, they reached the clearing that was in front of Diet Cola Mountain, where several groups of candy citizens were.

"That's a lot of zombies." Taffyta said in shock.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get past them all?" Candace asked.

Swizzle thought about it and then got an idea.

"Guys, get behind me!" Swizzle ordered.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and they stood a few feet behind Swizzle. Once they were behind him, Swizzle turned to face the seven groups of candy citizens.

"Hey, freaks!" Swizzle shouted.

The candy citizens turned to Swizzle and stared at him.

"Have a taste of my Sugar Wail!" Swizzle shouted.

Swizzle then took a large deep breath and let out the Sugar Wail. The wave of energy made it's way towards the candy citizens, causing massive damage. Candy trees, chunks of the ground, huge candy rocks, jawbreaker shards, gumdrops, gingerbread, and the candy citizens flew across the ground from the large sonic scream that Swizzle made, and they disappeared from view. After a few moments, Swizzle stopped, breathing hard and looking a little tired.

"Good work, Swizzle." Vanellope said.

Swizzle turned to Vanellope and smiled.

"Thank you, Vanellope." Swizzle said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe then moved on.


	7. The Fight Against The Ringmaster

**Chapter 7: The Fight Against The Ringmaster**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe finally reached the circus in the park.

"Okay, everybody, be careful. We have no idea what kind of traps the Ringmaster has set up here." Vanellope said.

Everybody nodded and made their way into the circus. They looked around and noticed that the circus looked the same as it did before the Ringmaster had transformed Sugar Rush, with the only difference being that it looked more eerie because of Sugar Rush's transformation. First, they looked in the Ringmaster's caravan, but it was empty. After that, they continued to look around the circus, but they didn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Candlehead asked.

Snowanna noticed the circus tent that the Ringmaster had entered before the transformation, and it was the only place that they hadn't looked in.

"Hey, I don't think we looked in there yet." Snowanna said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe entered the tent, which was now bright. They looked around and noticed that the tent was empty. Suddenly, there was a puff of red smoke and the Ringmaster stood before them.

"Ringmaster!" Sticky shouted.

The Ringmaster laughed.

"Yes, it is I, Ringmaster the Amazing! I'm glad you made it, Sugar Rush!" the Ringmaster said.

Swizzle glared at the Ringmaster and flew towards her. However, the Ringmaster just smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Swizzle looked around, confused. Suddenly, the Ringmaster reappeared behind him.

"Peek-a-boo!" the Ringmaster shouted.

Before Swizzle could do anything, the Ringmaster snapped her fingers. Swizzle glowed red before falling hard to the ground. He looked up at the Ringmaster with shock.

"Don't be so surprised. You'll find out that I'm full of all sorts of surprises." the Ringmaster said.

The tent suddenly went dark. For a few moments, there was total darkness. Everyone felt cold... not ordinary cold, but a kind that seemed to claw at their chests, wanting to drag them down. Suddenly, they heard a hissing sound coming from behind them. They turned around to see the source of the hiss.

And then they saw them.

Twenty glowing red eyes, peering from the darkness and staring right at them.

The lights turned back on in the tent, but there was still a considerable amount of darkness to hide the features of the owners of the red eyes. The glowing red eyes briefly disappeared, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe paused to see what would happen next. Then, to their horror, small black figures crept out through the darkness. They appeared to be shadows that took the form of different creatures. Before the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe could react, they were all dragged by an invisible force to the center of the room. Their arms were being held out to the side and they could not move them. They heard hissing behind them and turned around. A couple of shadows, who had morphed into hideous monsters, were holding the wrists of their shadows. They tried to pull away, but none of them succeeded. The shadows laughed.

"The shadows like you guys." the Ringmaster said.

"I-I don't understand." Candlehead said nervously.

The rest of the shadows surrounded the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. They furiously started struggling, and the shadows started whispering to each other. The Ringmaster ran her fingers over Candlehead's cheek and down her neck. Candlehead closed her eyes and jerked her head away.

"Let us go." Candlehead snapped.

The Ringmaster smiled and stepped away from everyone. She turned to the shadows and nodded. They nodded and wrapped around each of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, binding them helplessly. The Ringmaster looked at everyone and smirked.

"Now let's bring this to the next level, shall we?" the Ringmaster asked.

The Ringmaster's hand glowed red, and everyone except Swizzle vanished. All of them reappeared in a car on a giant rollercoaster, which appeared spontaneously, and they were all held down by power-proof restraints. Along the rollercoaster track, there were lethal barriers, a fire-breathing Jack-in-the-Box and two giant jawbreaker mallets that crashed together over the track, and the track ended at a dead end that had a pool of strange orange liquid. One of the shadows threw a lever, and the rollercoaster car began to move. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe screamed as the car raced down the track. Meanwhile, Swizzle was still restrained by one of the shadows, and he angrily turned to the Ringmaster.

"Leave them alone!" Swizzle ordered.

The Ringmaster smirked.

"Oh, but what fun would that be? Besides, it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give you a sporting chance?" the Ringmaster asked.

The Ringmaster nodded, and the shadow let go of Swizzle and floated back to the other shadows. Swizzle looked down at his fists and then back up at the Ringmaster.

"And an audience?" the Ringmaster asked.

The Ringmaster lifted her hand, and there was a red flash before all of the zombie candy citizens, all of the other affected Sugar Rush characters, and the monsters appeared in the stands, cheering for the Ringmaster. A giant screen above the stands turned on, displaying a video of Swizzle looking around. Swizzle turned to the rollercoaster, where his friends were screaming as they went through a loop. The Ringmaster gestured expansively as Swizzle launched himself into the air towards the rollercoaster, and she made a microphone appear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, may I direct your attention to the center ring?" the Ringmaster asked.

Swizzle flew as fast as he could towards the rollercoaster, a look of grim determination on his face.

"This is where Swizzle Malarkey will attempt to rescue his friends from a ghastly doom of my own construction!" the Ringmaster announced.

Swizzle landed on the track ahead of the rollercoaster car, but he was immediately hit by a beam of red light, which transformed him into immobile green and blue gelatin.

"Hey, what did you..." Swizzle started to ask.

Before he could finish speaking, the rollercoaster car hit him and splattered him everywhere.

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the mistress of all reality!" the Ringmaster announced.

The Ringmaster took off her hat and bowed.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried, horrified.

The globs of green and blue gelatin reformed into a sick-looking Swizzle. He gasped and turned at the sound of his friends screaming, and he stood up and flew after the rollercoaster car. When they reached the flaming Jack-in-the-Box, he managed to get there in time to put up an energy shield to block the flames as they passed.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried happily.

"He's alive!" Gloyd said in relief.

Adorabeezle suddenly got an idea and looked at Swizzle.

"Swizzle, I have an idea. Try to make Ringmaster feel envious!" Adorabeezle yelled.

Swizzle nodded and dropped the energy shield. He flew after the rollercoaster car again, and he threw an energy blast at the jawbreaker hammers, destroying them right before the car passed through. Swizzle grinned.

"Oh, no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile." a voice said.

Swizzle turned around and gasped. The Ringmaster was now huge, and she glared down at him. She tried to grab him, but Swizzle flew out of the way. He continued to fly around as the Ringmaster tried to swat him. Three shadows flew at Swizzle in an attempt to attack him, but Swizzle destroyed them with energy blasts.

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if your the most powerful human in the arcade?" Swizzle asked tauntingly.

The Ringmaster trapped Swizzle in her left hand, but Swizzle phases out.

"No matter what you do, I have psychic powers and you don't." Swizzle said tauntingly.

"I am the mistress of all reality!" the Ringmaster snarled.

The Ringmaster fired a red blast at Swizzle, but he turned intangible in order to avoid it.

"Oh sure, but can you do that?" Swizzle asked.

In the audience, the candy citizens, the affected game characters, and the monsters cheered. The Ringmaster turned to the audience angrily.

"What? No! He's not the star of this circus! I am! Me!" the Ringmaster cried angrily.

Swizzle cartwheeled through the air.

"Energy powers... flight..." Swizzle said in a bored tone.

Swizzle flung several balls of energy around, and the energy balls burned a smiley face into the Ringmaster's hat. Swizzle waved cheerfully to the cheering crowd. The Ringmaster loomed furiously over the audience.

"I will not be upstaged by a 9 year old boy!" the Ringmaster said angrily.

The crowd booed, throwing drinks and popcorn at her.

"So yeah, I'm still way cooler then you." Swizzle said mockingly.

The Ringmaster slapped Swizzle out of the air.

"Enough!" the Ringmaster yelled.

Swizzle fell to the ground, dazed. The Ringmaster knelt down threateningly.

"I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all reality." the Ringmaster sneered.

Swizzle shakily got up and looked up at the Ringmaster.

"And if you think having psychic powers is so cool..." the Ringmaster started to say.

The Ringmaster raised her hand, and there was a flash of light. When the light cleared, the Ringmaster was glowing red.

"What do you think of me now that I made myself have psychic powers?" the Ringmaster asked angrily.

Swizzle smirked.

"I think you made a mistake." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle then released a powerful energy blast with his hands, sending the Ringmaster flying back into a wall. She got up and charged at Swizzle. However, Swizzle flew up into the air and released a massive energy blast that hit the Ringmaster, who crashed into the ground with tremendous force, creating a huge crater. Swizzle flew down and landed in the crater as the Ringmaster staggered to her feet, her outfit torn and tattered. She stumbled towards Swizzle with a look of fury on her face.

"You... really know how to anger me. I'll admit that took... me by surprise, but I'm still standing. I'm going to... kill you and then all of your friends and loved ones. I'm going to conquer this arcade and there's nothing you can do about it!" the Ringmaster snarled wearily.

The Ringmaster lifted her hand and tried to fire a red blast. However, all that came out was a tiny spark. The Ringmaster starred at her hand, dumbfounded. Swizzle shot his leg out and kicked the Ringmaster in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Swizzle then jumped on top of the Ringmaster, and the two of them punched and rolled. Eventually, the Ringmaster managed to push Swizzle away from her and get to her feet.

"You little brat! I'm the mistress of reality! I am a goddess!" the Ringmaster shouted.

"Your wrong! Your nothing but a monster!" Swizzle said angrily.

Swizzle's hand glowed green, and he punched the Ringmaster in the face, knocking her to the ground and flat on her back. The Ringmaster laid on the ground, unconscious. Swizzle sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe screamed, and Swizzle looked up, remembering about them. They were almost to the end of the track. Swizzle gasped and flew back over to them. Just as they were about to fly off the end of the track, Swizzle used his telekinesis to lift the rollercoaster car and set it down on the ground. Swizzle landed next to the rollercoaster cart and shot energy blasts at the power-proof restraints, destroying them.

"Are you guys okay?" Swizzle asked.

Before any of them could reply, the remaining seventeen shadows approached Swizzle, growling angrily. Swizzle turned to them and frowned.

"And as for you..." Swizzle started to say.

Swizzle quickly shot energy blasts that destroyed the remaining seventeen shadows. Swizzle smiled and turned back to everyone else.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

So, Swizzle defeated the Ringmaster. After destroying the shadows, Swizzle made sure the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were alright. They left the circus and made their way to the circus tent that used to be the castle. Vanellope managed to locate the Code Room and she reset the Sugar Rush characters and everything back in Sugar Rush to the way they were before.

The Ringmaster was arrested by Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers, and she was locked up in the fungeon.


End file.
